The Phantom's Gem
by gecko-grl-2
Summary: Danny sacrifices himself in order to stop Plasmius and his army of ghosts from taking over Amity Park. All that is left is a green gem. In the future Terry McGinnins finds a wierd green gem while cleaning the Batcave. On Hold
1. The Battle and the Gem

_**The end is only the beginning to another story**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hello, this is geckogrl2 I hope you enjoy my fanfic. Read and Review. And I don't own Danny phantom or batman beyond._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

"Daniel you know that you can't defeat me." Plasmius sneered. "I'm all-powerful and I have a ghost army at my back. What makes you think that you can defeat me?"

Plasmius and Danny Phantom have been fighting for hours and Danny looked terrible. His suit was torn in several places, he was bleeding ectoplasm on a severely large cut on his left forearm; and his hair was extremely messy. Plasmius, on the other hand, had only a few cuts and his cape was torn from where Danny had got him earlier.

"The fact that I have something to protect. **_I. Won't. Let. You. Harm. My. Family_**." Danny said through clenched teeth.

"Oh well, it will be the death of you for opposing me. Maybe your mother will make the right choice." Plasmius sneered with mock regret.

The only thing he did was make Danny madder, and a cornered wolf is more likely to fight back harder when he is threatened. Or in Danny's case, when his family is threatened. Danny's eyes glowed deadly green and his hands were engulfed in green energy. '_Vlad you shouldn't have involved my family." _He thought.

"I promised myself that _nothing would happen to them as long as I'M STILL ALIVE!" Danny _yelled. The ectoplasmic energy that had collected on his hands turned a deadly, fiery, white. He aimed at Plasmius and fired with as much strength as he could muster. The white blast was on a direct course with Plasmius as he just drew up a red ectoplasmic barrier and waited for it to collide.

"_Lets see how much more I can discourage him before I kill him."_ Vlad thought evilly. "_I'll make you into an example of what happens to people who oppose me." _

But something amazing happened. The white ecto-blast penetrated through Vald's shield!

"AHHH!" Vlad yelled as he was hit with the white ecto-blast. It had actually been painful! He crashed into the Nasty Burger with a loud boom as Danny threw another white blast at the Nasty Burger collapsing it on PLasmius. If it was a normal battle between him and PLasmius he would have yelled some witty banter, but this battle was too serious for that. He has an army of ghosts to help Valerie fight off while Vlad recovered, and it wouldn't be long now before he did.

Valerie looked terrible. Her suit was falling apart and part of her sled had been blown off. Currently she was on the ground trying to get her leg out from under a piece of debris while fighting off a couple ghosts.

Danny flew over to her and offered his hand.

"Let me help." Danny said. Valerie looked scared at first but that expression malted away to confusion. She timidly raised her hand. Danny gave her a kind smile and phased her out from under the big piece of metal.

"Hold on." He whispered. After he had picked her up. He took off, avoiding the ghosts he spotted Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. He set Valerie on the ground next to them. " You guys need to get out of sight, if Vlad sees you he might kill you to get to me." Danny said emotionlessly.

"Oh, I believe that it is to late for that." A cold, evil voice said.

"Danny seemed to freeze as his parents showed up, racing toward Danny and the gang. His eyes got a distant look as time slowed, then stopped. (a.n. not the work of clockwork) Danny was conversating...with himself.

(inside Danny's mind)

"_What should I do? Vlad is going to kill everyone! I need to stop him now!"_

_"Their is a way, but are you willing to die for them?" the ghost half of him, Phantom, asked._

_"Yes, I would die for them, how can I defeat Plasmius?" Danny asked_

_"Are you sure you want to? If you do it there is no turning back, no sequel, we will cease to exist."_

_"I don't care about myself I want to save my family. I promised."_

_"Alright, if that is what you choose."_

_"that is what I choose."_

_"okay. this power I'm going to tell you about is something like a self-destruct. You call forth your essence and expand it. It will destroy all enemies and save all friends. In your case all the ghosts in this area will be destroyed and all the humans will be safe. But it will destroy you to."_

_Danny thought about it, "I will save my family, no matter what it takes."_

(outside Danny's mind)(time resume)

Plasmius had called all of his army together and they now surrounded Danny and the gang. The weapons Maddie, Jack, and Val had had been destroyed. It looked like the end for all of them. but then Danny stood up.

Danny looked up at PLasmius with as glare so cold that the ghosts behind him backed away. His eyes glowed a greenish-white as he floated up until he was level with Plasmius.

"Oooh, the scary eyes, really son that is a good way to give me a heart attack." Vlad mocked.

Danny's hands clenched at his sides and his eyes glowed dangerously. "Don't _ever call me that again."_ Danny said with a voice so venomous that Vlad actually felt like he went to far, and he probably did.

Danny's green aurora intensified and expanded crackling off Danny's form like lightning. It changed from green to pure white, growing bigger and bigger till it almost touched Vlad. He hissed with pain. Being in Danny's aurora was like being on the sun's surface, extremely bright and **_very, very hot_**.

"What **are you doing**! Vlad yelled as he was trying to escape Danny's wrath.

**"I have made my choice."** Danny said calmly. He has accepted what would happen.

The aurora encased Danny and expanded, engulfing everything. Vlad was the first, then the ghost army; but the sphere didn't stop there, it kept expanding encompassing the entire town and everyone in it. To the humans it was just a very bright light and a feeling that all will be well; but for the ghosts that had invaded Amity...it was like being on the surface of the sun. It was bright and **_hot_**! It burned up their entire being till they merely did not exist anymore.

_"I have made my choice."_ said a whisper that could be heard by everyone. The whisper was fallowed by the loudest clash of thunder that was ever heard. Bright flash of light and then...silence. All the ghosts were gone, the streets were empty. The place where Danny was, the form of a human teenager began to solidify.

(from maddie, jack, Valerie, Sam, tucker, and jazz p.o.v)

.---While the smoke cleared away, Danny's parents, Valerie, Sam, Tuck, and Jazz, saw the hazy form of a person appeared in the smoke. The person looked like he was about 14 maybe a little older. His messy, snowy white hair hanged over glowing, neon green eyes. He was wearing a black hasmat suit with silver gloves, boots, and collar. And in the center of his chest was the very familiar DP logo.

It was _the_ phantom, the hero of Amity Park, although his form was hazy, he looked good as new, like nothing ever happened; he was also somewhat see through.

'He survived?' Val wondered out loud. Phantom turned his head and looked at Valerie, he had a sad expression on his face.

'No I didn't.' He replied with a sad tone. 'I just came to say my last goodbye.' he whispered though everyone could hear him clearly. the smoke was floating gently around him. he laid his gaze on Sam, Tuck, and Jazz. 'Thanks for keeping my secret, guys. Thanks for the truly memorable times, I won't forget how many times we had laughed together.' With a smile he added, 'Thanks for covering for me all this time even though it got you into trouble all the time.'

He turned back to Valerie. 'Valerie, thanks for the help on this one. I'm glad you decided to help instead of blasting my but.' He said with a small laugh. I really appreciate it.

'But why did you help us? You're a ghost shouldn't you be on their side?' She asked with her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

'Valerie you shouldn't judge a book by its cover, not all ghosts are bad.' With a snort he added. 'I'm not even a full ghost.'

At this everyone except Sam, Tuck, and Jazz, felt their jaws drop.

'What?' Jack asked incredulously.

' I'm a half ghost, half human.'

'But that's impossible!' Maddie exclaimed. 'Someone cant be half-dead!'

Phantom just started laughing softly, 'You should know by now that anything is possible mom.'

'What?' Val, Maddie, and Jack asked.

Phantom just looked at them sadly, he wanted to show them, but he didn't know if he could change back into human form since he was dead, but he tried anyway.

Maddie, Jack, and Val just stared open-mouthed as phantom began to change. A ring of light appeared around his waist; it split in two and moved in opposite direction. One up and one down. His snowy white hair became raven black, his black and white spandex suit changed into a very familiar pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt with the red logo on the front; and finally his green eyes faded back to the baby blue they all new and loved.

"Danny!' Maddie asked. 'You're the ghost boy?'

'Yah, sorry to keep it a secret for so long.' He said with a sheepish grin on his face.

'How?' Val asked. She was very confused, Danny was the ghost boy that she had hated for so long_?' But it isn't a trick that is really Danny_. she thought.

Danny said two very simple words, 'Ghost Portal.'

'The accident?'

'Yah, the ghost portal, it gave me ghost powers.' He said simply. Then he saw the growing horror and guilt on his parents' faces. He knew what they were thinking. 'Mom and dad I love you and I'll miss you but try and not to dwell on the past. It's done and gone and it cant be changed.'

Tucker seemed to get an idea and he voiced it, 'Danny since you're half ghost won't you become like all ghost?'

Danny looked at everyone's hopeful expression and sighed. 'No that was one battle that I wont be able to walk away from. I used all my powers to conjure up that blast on to not kill anyone who was living, but I did wipe out all the ghost that were in Amity Park. I don't think that any more ghosts will be coming here because of that, and since Vlad is gone and his portal was destroyed none can get out up there and attack amity. But after I'm done saying goodbye I'll disappear.'

Their crestfallen looks were making this harder for Danny than they realized.

'Guys please I want to stay but I new this would happen and I made my choice. I want you to be happy and live life to its fullest since I can't, can you do that for me?' Danny asked. Everybody nodded although it will be difficult. He then turned to val. and said, 'Val, I need you to watch out of this town for me, their will still be bad people and a few rouge ghost that will need to be taken care of. Promise me that you won't give in to defeat, even when there is no hope and the outcome is unsure, be sure to never give up.' He paused as Valerie took all this in.

Valerie looked at Danny's eyes and saw the desperate look he was giving her. H_e really trusted me.' _I will' She said confidentially.

Danny looked relieved. 'Thank you' He said. he turned his head and looked at Maddie and Jack.' mom and dad, I love you allot and really appreciate what you've done for me. I want you to keep making the ghost inventions. They really helped me out allot in my battles. Especially the thermos.-'

'It actually worked?' Jack asked.

'yah, it just needed some ghost energy to start it up. one last thing though, I want u to destroy the ghost portal. the one Vlad had was blown up so I don't have to worry about it.'

'Why?' jazz asked.

'So no more ghosts get out. Once they hear that I'm gone they'll come swarming here to get at the town.'

'Remember that we love you Danny.' Maddie said.

'I will.' He replied he wanted to hug them but he would go right through them, he _was_ dead. his gaze wandered over to jazz and he said simply,' Thanks jazz your the best big sister a guy could have. I hope you get accepted into Harvard."

'You know what? I think ill stay in amity park, they need some competent guidance councilors at Casper high.' she joked referring to the spectra incident.

Danny laughed at that. ' Bye Jazz' He said and turned to Tucker and Sam. 'tucker don't give up on val. I think she likes you,' he said in a whisper that only Sam and tuck could hear.' Sam...' he started. 'I love you." he whispered. Sam looked him straight in the eye and replied,' I love you too.' Danny's smile was genuine. "Bye Sam.'

The gray smoke began to take on a greenish-white hue as Danny looked at each of his family and friends. his body began to fade as he proclaimed his last words for everyone to hear, "Don't forget me and I will always be in your hearts." The greenish-white smoke began to swirl around Danny like a mini-tornado, and became brighter and brighter. Danny raised his right hand and waved. "Goodbye, I'll remember you forever." The glowing tornado turned such a bright white that everyone had to shield their eyes in order to see. There was a bright flash of light then... _Silence_. The road before them was empty of everything. A few leftover wisps of greenish-white smoke were blown gently in the air, and a whisper was heard floating on the wind, "_Don't forget me."_

And right where Danny was standing only a few seconds before, was a small light green gem about the size of a half-dollar, and before the sun peaked out from behind the clouds the gem glowed a bright neon green.

_**the end is only the beginning of another story**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A.N. hello readers, sry about all the miss-spelled. I was trying to hurry and finish it because my computer decided to malfunction and make me retype it, and I have school and a volleyball game tomorrow. in the next chapter (will probably be short unless I can get more info on batman beyond.) I'll write about what happened to Amity Park after phantom "died." Bruce shows up in the next chapter so stay tuned! Also I need serious help! does anyone know anything about batman beyond? like what year it takes place in? or what the high school's name is? what villain should I use? plz help! -geckogrl2_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Next Chapter: Amity Park after the Attack.


	2. Amity Park: After the Battle

**_a.n :Hello readers, I'm glad that ur reading this because you must have liked my first chapter. I would have typed more but i'm going to be gone sat. and wont get it done then, but i will finish chapter 3 (although it will be short, sry) sometime next week. _**

**_oh and this is still present time, in the forth chap i will prob. go 70 yrs. in the furture. this will be a crossover with batman beyond (i noticed that not alot of people write thos so i thought i'd try.) disclaimer: i dont own a t.v show, but the pot is mine._**

**_anyway on with the fic.!_**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Amity Park after the attack: cont.

Bruce Wyane was watching the news one gloomy morning, trying to see if anything extremely destructive had happened or is happening. A few days ago his computer had picked up an extremely powerful energy spike. The power ratings were so powerful that it had short-circeted his computer. Yet just as sudden as it had appeared, it vanished, leaving a small signal that was barley traceble.

Bruce knew that an energy spike that powerful and that brief had to of been a bomb or an explosion of some kind. And definitly had to of caused alot of damage. He still couldn't identify the energy's signiture. It wasn't solar...it wasn't nuclear...nd it wasn't chemical, so...what was it?

_'Maybe if I can trace it I can gather enough information to identify the signiture,' _Bruce thought, _'But I still need to trace it first.' _

Back to the present, Channel 4 News was giving a report on a town called Amity Park. Right now they were showing the destroyed town from a helicopter's view point.

"_As you can see," _the news reporter's voice began, "_The damage to this city is monumentous. All of the buildings, with the exception of the hospital and a few houses, are in ruin; and all salvagable building parts have been saved for the rebuilding fo this once haunted town.-" _

As the camera did it's sweep over the city, there was a small part of the town that caought Bruce's eye. He paused the t.v. and zoomed in on the circle that had cought his eye. Close to where the Nasty Burger used to stand was a perfect circle, about the size of a house that was devoide of everything. You would have expected the ground to be up-turned and mangled, but it was polished smooth like marble. The smooth surface seemed to bend and reflect the light, cousing it to take on a greenish-grey hue.

_'I wonder what that is...' _Bruce thought as he resumed the video.

_"- Most people would have moved after all their remaining belongings had been found, but it seems that the people of this town are very determined to stay here and rebuild their fllen city. Why you ask? Let's go to Casper High, where Tom Gardridge will be interviewing the local civilians."_ The news reporter said.

The bird's eye view was switched to a ground level view. Tom Gardrige was standing in-front of a completly demolished red brick building, and somthing else that seemed to catch Bruce's eye was that on a few of the intact pieces of wall were schorch marks.

"I'm Todd Gardridge, reporting to you live from Amity Park, the most haunted town in America. This ruin behind me was once the fabled Casper High, the one place where the famous Danny Phantom had first been seen.

_"And as you can see, the teachers and sudents are busy searching for familiar items."_ The news reporter continued,_ "Lets see if we can ge tone of the locals to explain why the town is so determind to rebuild their fallen city."_

The camera shifted to the left and reveled a young teenage girl. She had short black hair and purple eyes. Her outfit clearly stated that she was a goth. She was wearing a black and purple tank-top, and a black and purple plaid mini-skirt. Her feet had cargo boots on and she had purple leggings. The black eyeliner and purple lipstick pulled it all together.

_"Standing next to me is the young Miss Sam Manson, a student at Casper High and a survivor of last weeks attack-"_

_"Of course I'm a survivor, not that many people were killed in the attack. Only two people died."_ Sam interupted, her voice sounding strained and quiet as she mentioned that two people had died.

_"Only two people. Wow, thats not very many considering the damage that was brought."_ Todd said.

Sam's purple eyes hardened upon hearing Todd's last comment.

_"Are two people's death not enough to be satisfying for the media?"_ Sam's normally dark voice had taken on such a cold tone that it could have resunk the Titanic. _"Do scores of people need to die in order for you to have a good story!"_ You could tell that Sam was barley keeping her anger from exploding on the shocked reporer.

Todd just looked at her in shock as a young male voice yelled out.

_"Sam!"_ The teenager's voice yelled. He had been watching listentin to the conversation in case someone said the wrong thing, and boy did someone say the wrong thing. He had made his way toward her when she was staring to get angry and got there just in time.

The teen was an African-American with a yellow t-shirt and green cargo pants. He had a red beret and a PDA in his pocket; definitaly a techno-geek.

_"It's okay Sam,"_ he whispered, "_He didn't mean it like that."_

_"Miss Manson,"_ the reporter started, _"please forgive me for my brashness, it is only strange th-"_

_"Strange?"_ Tucker interrupted. _"You wouldn't believe the strange things that have happened here." _He paused, _"The only reason two people died is because one was the culprit and the other- the other gave his life to help the Phantom stop the invasion."_

Sam looked like she was on the verge of tears. Tucker put a comforting arm around her shoulders.

_"Come on Sam, let's head back to the school and see if we can find anything."_ Tucker said. He turned back to the stupified reporter,_ "We need to go."_ He said simply; then he seem ed to remember somthing, _"Oh, and I would sugest that you not talk to the Fenton's about what happened. Their son was the one who had died and they seem to be taking it very hard."_ After he had said this, he and Sam turned around and left.

The reporter turned back to the camera with a shocked look on his face. _"Well it would appear that the locals are not in the right frame of mind to talk. Let's head back to the station where Chad has unearthed more information on this story."_

Todd's picture was replaced with a man about in his early thirties sitting at a wooden deak with a small stack of papers in a neat pile infront of him. He had sandy blond hair, brown eyes, and glasses. He was wearing a nevey blue suit with a red tie.

_"Within the last year Amity Park has become the most haunted town in America. People who once didn't believe in ghosts are now changing their opion." _

_"In realating news, the one infamous Danny Phanton, The Ghost of Amity Park, has become a hero in the eyes of many. The locals have told me that he was the one who had put a stop to the ghost invsion-"_

_'Ghosts?' _Bruce thought, _'Maybe that explains the unknown energy signature.'_

_"-No one has seen the ghostly protector since the batle and the people of Amity Park believe that Danny Phantom had left this plane of existence for good._

_"In other news, The billionare Vlad Masters has mesteriously dissapeared is he the guilty of organising the attack? Or do we have a kidn-"_

The reporter's voice was cut off, since Bruce had turned off the t.v.

"Maybe I should go to Amity Park and investigate. The scanner did pick up a wierd signature about a year ago now that I think about it," Bruce said.

_'Actually the energy stopped broadcasting the day of the attack.' _He added mentally.

"Hmmm...Amity Park does need some help rebuilding...Maybe I can help with that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Next chapter: Rebuilding Amity and finding the Gem._**

**_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**_A.N- i hope you enjoyed the fic. sry nothing major happenes but i want the infop covered. In the next chapter Bruce comes to amity park and helps with rebuilding, he also finds a light green gem that seems to be giving off a strange energy. _****_plz read and review, i enjoy hearing from u guys!_**

**_thanks Icepaw, animegurl088, and Coheed16 for your reviews, if you have any ideas or constuctive critisim let me know._**


	3. Bruce in Amity Park

_**Hello, readers! I thank you for reading my fanfic and I hope you enjoy it. Plz review. I enjoy hearing from the readers! Disclaimer I don't own any TV show. On with the Fic. **_-

* * *

**Bruce in Amity. **

* * *

When Bruce Wayne arrived in the town a few days later it was still in ruin, if very organized ruin. Most of the people were living in the hospital and the Manson's mansion, which were two of the few buildings that weren't in complete ruin. 

Families had to share rooms because of the number of people needing places to stay. Anyone with an open space had let others stay there. There weren't any fights about who went where or who got what; the town was all on the same level as everyone else. The expensive products that had escaped the battle were sold in order to help pay for rebuilding and for food.

Now, there were two things that surprised the locals. 1.) Nobody had gotten sick from lack of nourishment; and 2.) There hadn't been a ghost attack since the battle and it was beginning to make them nervous. Because every time it got quiet and calm a ghost attack would rise up and break the peace, shattering the little that they had regained.

The Fentons had come out of their basement yesterday saying that the Ghost Portal had been officially shut-down, and that they were ready to help with rebuilding the town. A few of their ghost weapons will help with the clean-up, they had said. With that comment they showed the Fenton Crammer and a few other things that would come in handy. The Crammer was a big help since it shrunk the debris and made it able it be moved and discarded.

If you said that the town's people would be surprised to see the black limo and construction truck pull into town, you would be greatly underexagerating. The people, who were busy cleaning debris, headed toward City Hall which was where the limo would stop.

Jack and Maddie Fenton were out in front with their ecto-blasters clutched tightly in their hands. They had heard about the Guys in White from Sam and Tucker, and they heard how Vlad Masters was the one responsible for the invasion, so they weren't very trusting of the government or rich billionaires.

Behind Jack and Maddie stood Sam, Tucker, Val., and Jazz. They had wary looks on their faces, hoping that this was just the ordinary 'help the destroyed city get back on its feet' type of thing. If the Guys in White came out of that limo, they would politely tell them to leave and to never come back, throwing in a few ecto-blasts to get the point across.

The limo had stopped and the back door opened. The man who came out was not what anyone had expected; he was tall and muscular, dark black hair was neatly done and blue eyes glittered in the light. His black suit and black shoes clearly stated that he had a lot of money, but his whole demeanor told them that he wasn't at all smug or scornful.

Jack and Maddie watched the man shut the car door and they were ready for whatever was to happen next. Although the man didn't seem a threat, they didn't want to be caught unaware like with what happened with Vlad.

"Hello, my name is Bruce Wayne; could you tell me where the person in charge is?" the man, Bruce, asked. His was a deep voice that reverberated through his chest.

Jazz stifled a gasp, _'Bruce Wayne? As in the owner of **Wayne Industries**, Bruce Wayne?'_ she thought. _'Why would he be **here**?'_

"I am." Maddie said. "The mayor appointed me to be in charge of the reconstruction and defense." The look in her eyes dared him to oppose what she just said.

"Alright, Miss...," Bruce paused.

"**Mrs.** Maddie Fenton." Maddie supplied.

"Mrs. Fenton, I am here to help you rebuild your city...since you seem very determined to not leave it." he added as an after-thought.

"Why?" Tucker interrupted. Sam elbowed him in the stomach. "It's just a question," he mumbled to Sam.

"At least he's offering." Sam whispered back.

"Why?" Bruce said. "Because it is the right thing to do."

Sam, Tucker, and Jazz all winced at that. That was what Danny said when people asked him why he protected the city.

Maddie seemed to think it over, "Alright, but I'm going to go ahead and warn you in advance, some people here don't care for the government or billionaires."

Bruce didn't ask why, he sort of already knew, money and power corrupts, the people of Amity were just being careful.

"The construction crew is ready when you are." Bruce said.

"Then let's get started!" Jack exclaimed, alillte more like his normal bouncy self.

* * *

**(time skip, later that week)

* * *

**

Bruce was wearing normal clothes today. The day after he had arrived he wasn't wearing the suit, as most people thought he would. He was wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and jeans. When he got confused looks from the Fentons he simply said, "You don't expect me to help in that suit do you?"

At the moment he and Jack were clearing away the broken furniture that was in one of the houses that was still half-way standing. Most of the furniture was unsalvageable, but there were a few that could be mended and those needed to be brought outside of the building they were currently in. Once all the salvageable items were removed the construction crew would come in and demolish the building, or shrink it with the Fenton Crammer.

Jack had realized that Bruce wasn't anything like Vlad at all. Yes, Bruce had a lot of money but he didn't act like he was better than anyone else. He appeared to be hard-working and not afraid to do hard work; while Vlad manipulated other people in order to get what he wanted.

"What was Amity Park like before the attack?" Bruce asked, trying to start a conversation (and to find info about that energy signature).

Jack froze for a few moments and his eyes got distant. Bruce began to think that he might have said the wrong thing. You see, Jack had been acting different from his normal goofy self since the invasion. He was acting more serious and down-to-earth, and he wasn't blabbering on about ghosts.

_'Well, he does deserve an answer.'_ Jack thought.

"Amity Park was already strange if you compare it to other towns, even before the invasion. We had ghost attacks pretty much every day; and even though they caused damage we didn't really feel threatened enough to move." Jack said while easily picking up another broken piece of furniture. "Other than the ghost attacks, this town functions pretty much like any other town. Kids go to school, adults go to work, and people live their lives,"

Bruce thought about this as he carried another chair outside. He figured that he should probably not talk to Jack about this anymore since it seemed to be a touchy subject.

_I wonder if that gray-green circle that I saw on the news report is still there. I think that I'll look for it tonight when everyone else is asleep.'_ he thought to himself.

He exited the building with a chair and set it next to the other salvageable items. Taking a breather, he watched Jack come out of the house with the last piece of broken furniture and set it down next to the other pieces of broken furniture. Jack then walked over to the construction truck and got the Fenton Crammer out of the driver's seat. He pointed the barrel at the broken furniture pile and pulled the trigger. The objects were engulfed by the green blast and they shrunk to the size of Barbie furniture.

Jack then finally broke the silence, "Well that's the last house. Let's take a break for supper." he said while brushing his hands off. 'I wonder if there will be any fudge.' Some things never change.

* * *

**(Later that night, when everyone is asleep)(A.N sorry for the time skips I'm just tryin to speed the chapter up.)**

* * *

The only light that broke the darkness of night was the few street lamps that hadn't been broken.

The entire town had turned in for the night right before the sun began to set and the shadows began to play at their feet. They didn't trust the night or the dark because that is when things go bump.

Bruce, however, enjoyed the dark. For when Bruce Wayne is Batman he is one of the things that bump back. Tonight, though, he was in normal clothing, so that in case anyone else was up they wouldn't mistake him for a burglar.

The night was quiet and the air was cool. The nightly insects played their melody and the street lights lit up the vacant road.

He headed in the direction that he thought the circle was. West, toward the old Nasty Burger. It took no time at all for him to reach his destination.

The clearing looked more different on the ground than it did from the sky. The circle was as wide as a house and it was a perfect circle. In the dark it still gave off a green-ish haze and it was still a wonder to see. He was about to get out his energy reader when he heard a stifled sob.

Sam was sitting off to the right just on the inside of the circle. She was sitting on the ground with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried in her arms. She was crying and it seemed like she had been at it for a while.

Bruce walked over to her, he knew that she was hurting on the inside and he wanted to help. He knew what it was like to lose a loved one; he had lost his parents at a very young age.

"Sam." he whispered.

Sam's head shot up and she stared at Bruce with tear stained eyes. Her posture was tense, but when she saw who it was she relaxed slightly.

"Oh...hi Mr. Wayne." she whispered with a hoarse voice. It was probably weak from her crying for so long.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked. He knew that she needed to talk about it, that she wanted to talk about it.

Sam seemed to struggle with something before she talked.

"This is where he...died." She whispered so quietly that if Bruce didn't have such good hearing he wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"He died to save us," she continued. "So that we could live...while he was erased from existence."

_'Why didn't she just say that he died?'_ Bruce thought. _'Wait, is she talking about Danny Fenton... or Phantom?'_

"Do you want to talk about it?" Bruce asked. "I think so," she paused, and then looked as if she was going to burst into tears again, "It's just that he promised that he wouldn't get killed, that he would come back." She added this next statement in a whisper, "And he always kept his promises to me before."

Bruce thought a moment brfore he spoke. "He is not truly dead if you remember him, because he lives on in your heart." Bruce said. He remembered hearing the exact same thing from Alfred when he lost his parents.

"That's what he said." Sam whispered.

"Sam, I think that he would want you to be happy. I know that moving on is really hard; I had trouble with it when I lost my parents. You don't have to forget him; you just don't need to dwell on what could have been." Bruce paused. "If you dwell too long it will eat you up on the inside and you'll become a bitter old person."

Sam just sat there taking in all that he said. She realized that this would have been what Danny would have wanted. Her living and not dwelling.

"Yah, it just seemed that he couldn't die," She paused. "I mean he was already half-dead." she added as a whisper.

_'I wonder what she meant by that.'_ Bruce thought.

"Thanks, Bruce." she said. "We probably should head back to the house, it's getting cold out."

Bruce nodded his head. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up."

"Okay," Sam said as she got up off the ground and walked in the direction of the house. "See you tomorrow."

Bruce watched her leave, _'She'll be fine, she just needs some time to mourn.'_ He turned back to the grey circle. _'Now let's get this circle scanned.'_ He pulled the scanner out of his pocket and pushed the 'scan' button. The readings finished in about a minute and showed that whatever this circle was it had the same energy signature as the one that caused him to come here.

"Hmm..." He put his scanner away and turned to go back to the house when something caught his eye.

Near the center of the circle lay a light green gem about the size of a half-dollar, that for a few seconds, glowed bright neon green.

**The end is only the beginning to another story, and that story is about to begin.** -

* * *

**_A.N: once again I thank you for reading my fanfic and thank you reviewers! I appreciate your feed-back, if you have any suggestions put them in a review and I'll read them and take it to heart. To those of you with questions, I'm sorry if I don't answer some, it's just that I might give away the entire plot, and it's no fun already knowing what's goin to happen. _**

**_Well that's all for now, I hope I get the next chap done within the next week. I don't have a title for the next chapter yet but it happens in the future 'hint hint' _**

**_Hope to hear from u in a review, thanx for reading! -geckogrl2_**


	4. Future: The History Report

_Hello readers! Hope you enjoy! Sorry if it's too short. Read and review! I donâ€™t own a TV show_.

* * *

"Come on Batman, why don't you let us have any fun." One of the Jokerz gang members whined. While throwing exploding cards at Batman.

Batman, who was dodging the cards with ease, replied. "Because your type of fun involves stealing and vandalism." He threw a batarang at the gang member and knocked the exploding cards out of his hands.

Batman turned on the camouflage mode of his batsuit and snuck up behind the Joker who had the stolen power cell in his hands. Swiftly, batman snatched the power cell and took off. He had homework to be done and a curfew; there was no time for a never ending battle.

Luckily the police were already here and they should have no problem with these beginner Jokerz. Still in camouflage mode, he stealthily went over to one of the police cars and set the power cell down. They would find it in no time; he had done this before and they know that if he didn't hand it to them, then it's by a car.

He activated his jet boots and wing gliders, and flew off to where he would change into his regular attire. Batman does have a social life; he is only in high school. He found a secluded spot and changed.

Behind the mask of Batman was normal teenager, Terry McGinnis. He was a normal teen until about a year ago when he discovered the batcave in the retired Bruce Wayne's manor. Since that day Terry has become the new Batman.

_"Terry."_ A gruff voice called through his ear communicator.

Terry glanced around to see if anyone was watching, they weren't.

"Yah?" Terry asked back quietly, he didn't want anyone to chance by and hear him talking to himself.

_"Was there anyone of immense trouble tonight?"_

"No, just a few Jokerz and regular bank robbers." _'There haven't been any major crimes lately; it's starting to get boring.'_ He added silently in his head. Bruce would kill him if he heard him say it like that.

"Well I need to get home. I have a history report that I need to work on."

_"All right. Bruce out."_ And the communication link cut out.

* * *

Terry needed to get home so that he could work on that boring history report. Maxine, Max for short, was going to come over to his house and help him with the report. Bruce wouldn't need him anymore tonight, seeing as he was in the Batcave trying to investigate some odd thieveries. Power cells and titanium metal have been reported stolen and the culprit hasn't been found yet.

_'I wonder why those things were stolen.'_ Terry thought,_ 'Oh well, it will get solved when it gets solved. Right now I need to focus on finding a topic for my history report.'_

Terry walked up the steps to his house. He opened the door walked inside and closed the door behind him. Upon hearing two female voices coming from the kitchen, he thought, _'Well it looks like Max is already here.'_ Smiling, Terry walked into the kitchen.

The two women paused in their conversation when they heard Terry approach them.

"Hi Terry." Max said while waving her free hand. Apparently, she and Terry's mom were baking cookies. Chocolate chip cookies.

Terry's mom was taking a cookie sheet that was loaded with freshly baked cookies, out of the oven. "Hi sweety, how was your day?" His mom asked. She straightened up and put the cookie sheet on the table.

"It was okay. The Jokerz tried to steal a power cell this afternoon." Terry replied. _(A/N. his mom found out that he was Batman a few months ago. she accepted it, and was proud of him.)_ "Ah..."

"Hey Terry." Max interrupted, "You ready to start the history report?" She put another cookie sheet into the oven.

"No, I still haven't found a topic yet." Terry grumbled, not at all happy about having to do homework.

A wide grin spread across Max's face, "I could pick out a topic for you-"

"No!" Terry's eyes widened considerably. "Not with what happened the last time you picked a topic for my homework."

"You could use the internet." Mrs. McGinnis interrupted. "You could write a topic about the old Wayne Industries."

"May I ask one thing first?" Terry asked.

"Sure."

"Can I have a cookie?"

* * *

"Your mom is a really good cook." Max stated, while shoving another cookie into her mouth. They were sitting at the computer, and Terry was still trying to find something to write about Wayne Industries. So far the only thing he found were reports of sales and charity cases.

"Yah, her chocolate chip cookies are the best."

* * *

**(A few minutes later.)(A/n sorry 'bout the time skips, I'm havin writer's block)

* * *

**

"Well I finally found my topic." Max continued, "Foley Tech."

"Huh?"

"Foley Tech," Max repeated. "You know, the high tech security programs. They are so high level that I can't hack into one."

"Wow, never thought that there was a program that you couldn't hack into." Terry was truly amazed; he thought that Max could hack into anything. "So are you going to write about the tech or the creator?"

Max furrowed her eyebrows in thought. Terry reached over to the table and snatched another cookie before Max ate them all.

"I think that I'll do them both." Max also reached for another cookie. "Have you found a topic yet?"

"Not really," Terry said between mouthfuls. "I think I'll research a charity case from the old Wayne Industries." Terry went back to the computer and pulled up the search page. First he typed in 'Wayne Industries.' The results of the search were too broad for his slowly thinning patience. If he looked through all these results it would take the rest of the night for him to find anything worth writing about

"Try typing in 'Wayne Industries: past charities." Max suggested, while surfing the web on her P.D.A. for information about the creator of Foley Tech.

"Okay," the keyboard clicked as Terry typed 'Wayne Industries: past charities.' in the search bar. "You know, I could just ask Bruce the next time I see him."

"You could, but where's the fun in that? And do you even know if he'd actually remember?"

The next few minutes passed as terry tried to find a decent article about any charity case. He was getting frustrated; there weren't any good reports at all!

"What about this one?" Max leaned over his shoulder and pointed at a link that was on the bottom of the page. Terry looked at the link Max was pointing to, it read,_ 'Bruce Wayne helps rebuild a fallen city.'_ The mouse hovered over the link as Terry pondered it.

_'I might as well.'_ He thought as he clicked the mouse. Almost immediately a separate window popped up. The information downloaded within seconds and Terry read the title of what looked like a newspaper article.

_'Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries steps in to help Amity Park rebuild itself after its most recent ghost invasion.'_

"Ghost invasion? Max asked. "Who believes in ghosts?" She was also reading the article, her curiosity was peaked.

Terry was also curious about this article. This was the first time that he had heard about ghost invasions outside of fiction stories.

_'On October 15; Amity Park was attacked by hundreds of ghosts who were led by the Wisconsin Ghost, aka Vlad Plasmius. For about a week the town held up, but even with the most famous ghost hunters, Maddie and Jack Fenton, And the mysterious Red Hunter, the town could not stand forever._

_'Only when Danny Phantom, the Ghost of Amity Park, helped did they begin to gain ground. In a last ditch effort, Danny Phantom sacrificed himself; thus destroying the attacking ghosts and shutting down the local Ghost Portal all in one fell swoop._

_'How did he do this? No one knows except for the ghost himself. A few things that we can be certain about are: 1.) Ghosts stopped being a major threat in Amity, and 2.) The famous ghost boy hasn't been seen since that day.'_

The article went on, listing some of the ghosts that were recognized in the invasion. It also told a few of the local's first hand encounters with ghosts and the mysterious Red Hunter and the famous Danny Phantom. Closer to the bottom, it finally talked about the Wayne charity.

_'A week after the attack, Bruce Wayne of Wayne Industries came to Amity Park and funded its rebuilding. He was even seen doing some of the repair work himself. With Mr. Wayne's help, Amity Park rebuilt itself within half the estimated time.' -Harriet Chinn._

And that was pretty much all the article said. At the bottom of the page, there were a few more links. One was 'ghosts'; the second was 'Maddie and Jack Fenton: Most famous ghost hunters'; the third was 'The Red Hunter; the fourth was a link for Wayne Industries. Terry almost clicked that one, but Max stopped him.

"Click that one." She pointed at the last link. It was titled 'Danny Phantom.'

_'I wonder who this Danny Phantom was.'_ He moved the mouse and clicked the link...

**To be continued...**

* * *

(**_A/N) Hello readers! Thanx for reading, Sorry about stopping it there, I'm having a case of writer's block. (And when I get that, I ramble.) If you have any ideas/comments/criticism plz drop a review. Hope to see you in the next chapter! - geckogrl 2_**


	5. Interestiong Information

**_Hello readers, thanx for reading. Plz review. I love to get reviews! I apologize in advance for it being short; I have a busy schedule and almost didn't have time to post this chapter. Well, enough excuses, on with the fic!_**

* * *

A new screen popped up and this one looked like it was written professionally, yet you could also tell that it was done quite a few years ago. There were a few additional links and different categories in the side of the webpage, but Terry and Max paid no attention to them as they began to read the main article.

_'Danny Phantom, The Ghost of Amity Park.' '_

_Danny Phantom had been seen around Amity Park multiple times. He was first considered to be a trouble making ghost, for if you saw him there was bound to be some property damage. For about a year the two famous ghost hunters, Maddie and Jack Fenton hunted this elusive ghost. After his supposed attack on Axion Labs, which recently has been proved that a ghost named Technus, was responsible for the attack, the mysterious Red Hunter joined in the hunt. _

_'One of the Phantom 'hot spots' was the old Casper High School. Most people believed that since Phantom was a teenage ghost the appearances at a high school were acceptable. But was there more to it than that? We may never know, therefore we can only speculate. _

_'Phantom's first appearance happened to be at Casper High. When the cafeteria menu was changed, a ghost that goes by the title of Lunch Lady came back from the Ghost Zone to haunt the cafeteria. Phantom appeared only a few minutes after and successfully sent the Lunch Lady back to the Ghost Zone. _

_'Many times people would see Phantom flying over the city or doing aerial acrobatics in the park. Showing off and seeming to just be having fun. As one person so nicely put it, "He was being as human as a ghost could be."_

The article went on talking about different ghost attacks and how Phantom always came out on top. Closer to the end, it talked about the last time Phantom was seen; at the big ghost invasion of 1998.

_On October 14, 1998, Amity Park was attacked by hundreds of ghosts who were led by one ghost named Vlad Plasmius. Danny Phantom teamed up with the Fentons and the Red Hunter, who reluctantly accepted the truce. It took about a week, but Phantom managed to defeat the ghosts once again. The town's people say that they could feel the power of Phantom's last attack. They also say that it rushed over them in powerful, yet gentle waves of energy. Those who were outside when this happened witnessed the attack and said that a green orb of light and energy enveloped the entire city, and when any ghost came in contact with it were instantly destroyed. _

_'Danny Phantom's last desperate attack consumed him also. He ceased to exist when he released his power. We only hope that he can finally rest in peace.'_

The rest of the webpage showed a few pictures of Phantom. Some of them showed him battling and others showed him simply flying. _'Hm...This Phantom seemed to have been a real celebrity.'_ Terry mused. _'Kind of reminds me of how the old Batman was treated.'_ His curiosity was caught though. This webpage was verified so everything in it was true. Temporarily forgetting about his report, he scrolled back to the top of the page and clicked a different link. Max, sometime while reading, had pulled up a chair and was just as curious as Terry.

The link Terry chose was about the personal/individual information of Danny Phantom. At the top of the new page was a drawing of Phantom done by Samantha Manson. The drawing showed a teenager, looking to be about fifteen, who was serenely floating over what looked to be a park. The full moon and starry sky was used as a background. The teen was wearing a black hazmat suit with silver gloves, boots, collar, and Phantom's logo on his chest. His snowy white hair hanged over one of the teen's glowing, neon green eyes, while the other stared off into the unseen distance. Below the picture another article was written, the author was unknown.

_'Danny Phantom was a teenaged ghost. He was of medium height and slightly muscular build. He was always seen wearing a black hazmat suit with silver boots, collar, gloves, and his logo. He had messy white hair and glowing neon green eyes. _

_'He had a sense of humor unlike most ghosts. If you had ever witnessed one of his battles you would have heard the endless supply of witty banter. He was very brave and courageous, and he had very good morals. He also knew the true meaning of being a hero, for even when the entire town called him the enemy, he still protected them. _

_'There are many rumors as to why Phantom protected Amity Park. Some people think that he protects us because of who he could have been before he died. Because of his association with the Fenton's household, he was believed to have been an ancestor of theirs. Others say that he was a ghost hunter in his life.'_

Terry paused in his reading and reached for another cookie...only to find them all gone. He glared at Max, who was innocently reading the webpage article. The next article was written by Harriet Chinn.

_'Danny Phantom was often seen with two particular teenagers other than the Fentons. Samantha "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley were regularly seen helping Phantom fight the ghosts. Both teens stated that they were the Phantom's friends.'_

Now that really caught Max's attention. The guy that she was going to write a report on was friends with this Danny Phantom person! This was very interesting.

The rest of that night was spent reading the information that the webpage had on Danny Phantom and Tucker Foley. (Although there wasn't much about him.) Around ten o'clock Max said goodbye and left, and Terry went to bed. He had a long day tomorrow. After school he was to go to Mr. Wayne's mansion and help the old man clean up the batcave, and probably a few other rooms he failed to mention.

_'I'll have to remember to ask Bruce about the Amity Park thing. Maybe he has some more information that the internet doesn't have.' _He turned off his computer and flipped the light switch. The room plunged into the dark, yet Terry wasn't afraid of it, after all he was Batman. He climbed into bed and pulled the covers over him. His mind slowly stopped worrying about tomorrow and he flew into strange dreams.

**To be continued...**

* * *

**_Hello readers, sorry it is so short. I'll try and make it longer next time. Well next chapter Terry is at Bruce's mansion cleaning stuff out of the batcave and finds something very interesting...Read and Review._** --------------------


	6. The Gem

**_Hello readers. I am sry for the long wait. Hope your not to mad at me. plz review._**

* * *

_'Beep, beep, beep…beep, beep, bee-'_

Terry flung his hand onto his alarm clock and hit the snooze button. Sleepily, he rolled over and pulled the covers over his head. Seven o'clock is too early to be getting up. The morning sun peaked through his the slightly open curtains, lighting up the blanket and making it near impossible for him to go back to sleep.

'_Why do I have to go to school? Why?'_ Terry asked his pillow. He tried to hide his face from the sun. A few minutes passed and he was almost asleep…

'_Beep, beep, beep…Beep, beep, beep…B-'_ The incredibly annoying alarm clock kept on beeping, telling Terry that it is time to get up.

Terry groaned, couldn't anything go his way? He the covers off and attacked the alarm clock. After fumbling with it he managed to flip the off switch, instead of the snooze button.

When the 'Battle of Alarm Clock' was over, Terry groggily went down the hall and into the bathroom. He splashed his face in attempt to wake himself up. Grabbing the brush, he made his way back to his bedroom. After making his hair presentable, he dropped the brush on his dresser and got out his regular attire. He swiftly changed into a pair of blue jeans and a maroon red t-shirt.

He grabbed his backpack and headed downstairs to the kitchen. The moment he landed at the bottom, he could smell the great aroma of cinnamon rolls and hash browns.

The kitchen light was on, but there was no one in the room. On the table was a foil covered plate and a note stuck on top of it. Terry strolled over and quickly looked at who it was addressed to. It was addressed to him.

_'Terry,'_ His mother's handwriting started, _'Here is some breakfast. I will be out of town today. (Checking up on grandma.) And I won't be back till late. There is leftover in the fridge for supper. **(The cake is off limits!!) Do not through a party! **Behave._

_-Love, Mom._

Terry had to smile, leave it to his mother to think that he would throw a party. Oh well, moms will be moms. He glanced at the clock, it read 7:30.

_'I need ot hurry. I don't want to be late for the bus again.'

* * *

He luckily didn't miss the bus that morning and school progressed as usual. During history he got back on the computer and looked for more information on Wayne Industries involement with Amity Park. Terry still wanted to learn more about that Danny Phantom, but his curiosity would have till after he was done cleaning the Batcave. _

Max really seemed excited about her report on Foley Tech. When they were walking to their last class, Chemistry, that was all she talked about. Some of it was interesting, but the bell rang before Max could get to into her story

School was finally over and Terry waved good-bye to Max. He made his way to Bruce's mansion without hearing any sirens.

_'How come the bad guys don't come when I need them to. I really don't want to clean the Batcave.'_ Terry thought grumpily.

The gate was unlocked and Terry let himself in. The yard looked the same as it always had. Bare and clean. Bruce's limo was parked of to the side under a car awning.

The door was locked but Terry had his own key. Stepping inside, he was immediately attacked by a blur of black fur.

"Ace! Ace! Get down!! DOWN!!" Terry tried to get the large, enthusiastic dog to stop jumping on him. He lost his balance and landed on the floor with a thud. H tried to get a hold on the dog's collar and was not successful.

"Down Ace." A new voice commanded. The large dog immediately got off of Terry and padded over to the new comer. Bruce Wayne stood a few feet away and his hand was on Ace's head.

"I think he missed you." Bruce said. You still can't tell when he was joking, but Terry had been around Bruce long enough to know when he was being sarcastic.

"I think he did to." Terry responded. Although he completely loathed cleaning, he wanted to get his chore done and over with so that he could go to sleep. "Well, I'd better get to work on the cave."

* * *

_'I can't believe how much stuff is crammed in here!'_ Terry fumed to himself. He had started about two hours earlier and only got one corner done. The next corner he found himself in was at least slightly more organized. Most things were in old-fashioned cardboard boxes. 

He was sure that if he didn't suffocate from all the dust, he would die from all these boxes falling on top of him.

_'I can't believe that he never thought to clean this up before! Why am I stuck with it!?'_

_'Because, he can't hire anyone to do it and he's too old to do it himself.'_ A part of his mind retorted.

_'Of course, now I'm talking to myself.' _

At least he could see the floor now. Shelves had been installed a long time ago and ll Terry had to do was organize the boxes on the floor to fit on the shelves. '_Well, at least this stuff is already in boxes.'_

"Darn cardboard." He muttered. Another box had buckled inward as he was moving it. He heard the loathing tear and watched as the boxes contents fall to the floor. Paper flutered and covered the heavier objects that had fallen out first.

"Uuggh. Just great!" Terry muttered. He went to set the demolished box down when somthing small fell out of it. The object hit the stone floor and did its best inpression of a pin dropping.

"What?" He looked for the object that had fallen out of the box, until he spotted it. Lying there on the ground was a green gem.

To be continued...

* * *

**_(A.N) I Shall leave it here. I'm still working on the next part and I figured that you at least deserved a small portion of the story. I'm sry that it took me sooo long to update. I play school volleyball and we have had many games and practices. The season is over so maybe i'll have more time for my stories. Read and Review!_**

* * *


	7. The Gem, part 2

**_Hello readers! I thank you for being patient with me, I realy appreciate it._**

**_The next updaate might take longer. I still need to figure out a bad guy plot and I need to choose that before annything really big happens. So if anyone has any ideas, I am all ears! Send me an e-mail through my home page or through a review._**

**_Thank you reviewers!! I really appreciate the comments. And a special thanxs to Cyclone One, who has been helping me with the spell checking and grammatical errors. Thank you!_**

_'Thought...'_

"Speech"

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Batman Beyond, but the plot is mine._**

**_Well, one with the fic! Enjoy the newest chapter!_**

* * *

He set the now empty box off to the side and knelt in front of the green gem and held it up for closer inspection. It looked different from other gems. With the way the lights refracted off of it's smooth sides, there seemed to be something inside of it; even though the gem appeared to be see-through, he couldn't see his hand on the other side. The sides of the gem were polished and the edges precise, it looked to have been cut by the best of jewelers. 

_'I'll have to ask Bruce about this.'_ He put the gem in one if his pockets and set about to clean the mess.

He was gathering the papers when a title caught his eye.

_'Rebuilding of Amity Park.'_

_'What?' _Terry did a double take. This paper was a news report about Amity Park. Skimming, the first few paragraphs told the same thing as the website.

The other papers were writin notes on a few of the people who were there and what their position was. One paper had tallys on how much money was used and what it was spent on.

At the bottom of the stack of papers was a photo frame. Terry set the stack of papers off to the side and lifted up the frame for closer inspection. The picture showed Bruce when he was twenty yearts old, and several other who were standing infront of a statue. The people were a rather diverse bunch, There was a rather large man wearing an oange and lack hazmat suit, a woman wearing a black and blue hazmat suit, a red haired teen with a blue bandana, a black haired teen with a goth look, and dark skinned teen with a red beret; but it was the statue that caught his eye.

It depicted a person, seeming to be floating on thin air, he (for the person was definatly a he) had one arm hanging at his side and his other arm was held infront of his in a waving gesture, like he was welcoming the people. The human figure was the shape and size of a teenager, maybe fifteen years old, and he was wearing what a hasmat suit with boots, gloves, and collar. And on the statue's chest was a familiar logo, P inside of a D.

_'This must be Danny Phantom. He doesn't look to be any older than sixteen.' _Terry mused. _'So then this picture must have been taken at Amity Park.'_

He gathered the contents of the demolished box and put them in a neat pile on the floor. Walking over to the other side of the cluttered room, he retrieved a clear plastic box. With the Amity Park information neatly put away in the box, after that was done, he went back to work on the messy batcave.

_'This darn cave will be cleaned tonight!'_

_**((Five hours and seven rooms later..))**_

Terry collapsed in an exahusted heap. The batcave was now clean and he was exhausted. Bruce had checked up on him earlier when Terry was moving to another room. He was lucky that Terry had his arms full or he would have gotten what was coming to him.

_'Well, at least the darn cave is clean now. Man this is harder than crime fighting.' _Terry would have ranted further, but seeing as how tired he was he decided to save it for when he got home.

_'Let's see...It's about ten thirty...so mom won't be home till tomorrow...so I'm in no hurry to get home...so I'll just take the bus home.' _That settled, Terry slowly got up from the floor and made his way back into Bruce's mansion. On his way towards the exit, he remembered that he needed to ask Bruce about the Amity Park thing. After a few moments of indecision he decided that if Bruce was still up he would ask him but if he was sleeping, Terry would ask him tommorow.

The trek upstairs was uneventful, and Terry found Bruce in the study, reading some book by an author that Terry could care less about. Bruce looked up from the book as Terry entered the room and watched as he walked over to where Bruce was sitting.

"You have a minute?" Terry asked. Bruce looked at him with his usual expreshion before he casually put the bookmark in the book and then set it on the table.

Bruce folded his hands in his lap and asked, "What do you need?"

Taking the invitation to talk, Terry told Bruce that he was doing a report on Amity Park and that he had found some papers on it in the batcave.

"Amity Park..." Bruce said, with a thoughtful expression on his face. "I haven't thought about that town in a long time. So what is it that you need to know that the computers cannot tell you?" Only a question, not meant to be spitefull.

"I was wondering why you went there." Terry began. "I know that you donated money for the town's rebuilding, but if that was the only reason then you wouldn't have gone personally. So why did you go?"

Bruce sighed and said, "A few years before I went to Amity Park my radar picked up a wierd energy signature coming from that town. At first I dismised it but at times the signature's energy would spike. I still thought that it was no more that some new technology but somthing that didn't fit was that the signature didn't match with any known energy. So I kept an eye on it. Each time it would spike, it would stay on the level it reached. The energy level continued to grow and there were times when the signal would move away from Amity Park and there were times when it would vanish all together.

"Then about three years after the signature first showed up, it's energy level spiked so high that it broke the scale. The spike didn't stay on that level like all the other times, this time it disapeared leaving an almost non-tracible signal. The remnated of the spike seemed to linger around the entire town until they cleared away a few years later, but on the news I had heard that Amity Park was compleatly demolished due to some kind of invasion. I had been looking for some charity work and figured that I should investigate that small remaing energy signature that was left and the only way to figure out what it was, was to investigate first hand. So I went to Amity Park. I believe I found the source of the signature and I returned here. Amity Park bult themselves back up, I only supplyed the resources."

Terry sat there digesting everything that had just been said. He filed everything away for later, to think about it when he was a little less tired.

"Somthing else," Bruce continued. "I haven't seen that signature compleatly active since then, so I can't investigate it any further. But, every now and then, the signature will pulse back to life for a few seconds before fading away once again." Bruce paused for a quick second. " It would seem that the signature would've had a life of it's own."

And for the briefest of seconds, the green gem in Terry's pocket glowed a soft neon, before fading back into the not so natural green. If only they knew just how right Bruce was.

**_To Be Continued..._**

**_

* * *

__Hello readers! I thank you for reading my story. I hope to hear from you in a review!_ **

**_See ya later! _**

**_-Geckogrl2_**


	8. Inside the Gem

Hello readers, sry about the long wait. I didn't know where to put this chapter, but i did need to put it in somewhere. And since i'm still working on the plot i thought that i would put it here. Well I hope that you enjoy. Review plz!

(P.O.V. ?)_

* * *

_

_Complete and utter darkness covered the landscape before me. Every now and then a small pocket of green light would appear, but I made no effort to reach for one. The light would shine for a period of five seconds to two minutes before it would disappear, leaving me in the dark once again._

'Who am I?'

_I ask myself the question a lot, yet I never seem to find the answer. I try to remember but I always draw up a blank. I wonder if I even have a name. It would be nice to know._

'How long have I been here?'

_I don't know that either. It could have been only a minute or it could have been a century, there is nothing here that even gives the slightest mention of time moving. Maybe time is standing still, that would explain why nothing ever changes here. I haven't even moved form this spot, left alone with my thoughts and the brief appearance of those green lights._

'What am I?'

_I wish I knew. If I did then maybe I could find a way out. I know that I'm not alive, but I'm not dead either. Huh, isn't that an oxymoron? Saying that you are neither alive nor dead? Maybe I just exist._

'Where am I?'

_That is also unknown. The only things I know about this place is that it's dark, empty, cold, and where I am. There isn't any landscape or any cities; I don't even know what those things are. Maybe if I knew what or who I am, I would be able to guess where I am._

'Why am I here?'

_I don't know. Maybe this is punishment for something I had done or will do. Maybe this is a reward, this is only confusing me more. If I knew where I was, what I am, or who I was then maybe I would know, but…_

_Each question is connected to another. A thinking circle has appeared and I can't find a way out of it. I feel like a dog chasing its tail, but what is a dog?_

_Questions left unanswered. I don't know anything about myself or where I am, I have no memory of anything except for what I have been thinking._

_If I have any memories, I wish that I could find them._

_I was so lost in my thinking circle that I almost didn't notice the small orb of green light that appeared out of my peripheral vision. It was brighter than the other ones I have seen and I wonder why. Turning my head, I face the orb of neon, green light and I realize why it is so bright. This orb was accually floating really close to me. It was about the size of both my fists and it was only four feet away from my face. The green light seemed to flow over itself like water yet it still retained its shere-like shape and it was completly smooth._

_I have to admit, I was rather curious. This was the first time that one of these orbs had gotten close to me. I reached out with my hand, which I have just realized that I have a body in this plane of existance, and brush my fingers against its smooth surface._

_An image flashed across my mind, quick and fleating. _A dark-skinned teen, with the wierdest looking red hat, was sitting in a chair, no wait, a booth, while poking a silver rectangle with some kind of small pointer/pencil.

_'Who is this?' I thougth out loud. Right after I had formed that thought, two words flashed across my mind._

Tucker Foley.

'Who is he?' _I bring my other hand over to the glowing green orb, so that I can get a good hold on it, but the orb seemed to have other ideas, it backed away about two feet when my hand came to close. One of my eyebrows shot up at the antict. This was confusing, I've never seen any one of these lights move, they have only appeared and disapeared._

'So why did this one move?'

'Maybe...maybe I'm supposed to follow it.'

_For some reason this seemed right. I quietly got up from the floor and made my way to the floating green orb. In response, the orb floated back a few yards, out of my reach, and stopped. I paused for less than a second before I made my way forward again._

_The orb repeated the earlier action, moving away a few feet before waiting for me to catch up, always staying out of my reach. I don't know how long this went on, but an irritated feeling began to from in my stomach. _

_What was this feeling? I paused again as I tried to figure out what that feeling meant. It was an...emotion. But which one? Happiness...? Anger...? Sadness...?_

Frustration.

_That's what I was feeling. I was getting frusterated! Wait...why was I frusterated? Oh yah, it was because this stupid orb won't let me reach it!_

_The orb had stopped again, and I took this to my advantage. As quickly as I could, I leapt forward and made a desperate grab for the orb._

BAM_ My hand missed its target and I slammed hand first onto the floor._

_Ouch! Okay, yes this is definatley frusteration. Why won't this thing cooperate with me?! I got up from the floor and glared at the offending orb. It was floating there, 'innocently' bobbing up and down, its light flaring as it seemed to laugh at me. A low growl escaped my throat as my legs tensed underneath me, perparing for another leap._

_I watched as the orb bobbed, waiting for the right moment to pounce. Up...down...up...down...up..dow-_

Now!

_I jumped for the decending orb, my fingers brushing against its surface. I almost had it! My fingers began to close around it... before it changed direction completly._

'Darn It!'

_I fell back towards the ground, and lucky I didn't fall over when my feet made contact. My legs bent with the recoil, man! I must have jumped pretty high to fall with that much force. In one fluid motion, I placed my right hand on the ground infront of me while my left arm was reaching out behind me so that I could keep my balance. The action seemed so natural that I wonder if I had done this before._

_Wait. Do I hear laughter? I lift my head, trying to catch the sound better. It_ did_ sound like laughter! I look around trying to find the sound, when a moving green light appeared close to me._

_The green orb floated down, stopping when it was level with my head. It was still bobbing up and down slightly, which irked me to no end, and the sound of laughter was coming from it!_

_A male's laughter, I realized. IT didn't seem scornful or mocking, but the kind of laugh a friend gives. But _who_ would be laughing at me?_

'Tucker Foley.'_ The name flashed aceoss my mind once again. Who on earth was he?_

_I lift out of my thoughts when I notice that the orb was within my reach. I took advantage of my crouching position and the orbs closeness, and lept with both of my hands reaching for the orb._

_Just like last time, the orb changed direction and took off. But I wasn't going to let it get away this time. I reached forward, willing myself to fly and follow the orb. Closer... closer..._

'Hah_!' My hands enclose around the taunting orb of green light. When I am sure that it won't escape, I pause to look at my prize. The orb was still pulsing with its green light, but suddenly the strangest thing happened. The orb suddenly cracked, leaking bright shafts of light._

_When the light died down, I looked at the figure that appeared before me. A teenaged boy stood there. He had dark skin and that wierd red hat, a yellow shirt and army green cargo pants, and a silver box in his hand._

'Tucker?' _I asked. I didn't really expect a response so I was surprised when he did reply._

"The one and only. I have to say, I thought that you would have given up. Okay, quick information, the green orbs are your memory, every time you catch one your memory will reconstruct itself. Don't give up before you have gathered all of them. Happy hunting!"

_Tucker's form began to fade as I stared stupidly, trying to figure out what had just happened. I knew now who Tucker and what the green orbs were, but I couldn't help but just stand there. _

"Now don't just stand there with that dumb look on your face, go find Sam." _Tucker's voice called through the darkness._

'Sam...' _That name seemed to be important to me. I wanted to know who she was. I shook myself from the shock and my face was set in determintation. I knew what I had to do, I had to move forward._ I had to find Sam.

'Well, I'm not going to get anything done by standing here.' _Off to the side I saw another green orb light up, and like hunting fireflies, I took off in that direction hoping to catch it before it dissapeared._

_Truthfully, I still don't know if my mind was playing tricks with me then, but I'm sure that I saw someone smiling at me before they faded back into the darkness._

_And my cage slowly began to come apart.

* * *

_

In the real world, a mysterious neon green gem glowed brightly in the dark.

_

* * *

_

Well, there you go, the latest chapter of the Phantom's Gem. I hope that you enjoyed it. Plx review, i like to know what people think about my story.

I'll see you in the next chapter.


	9. A Dream and the Library

_Hello reader! I'm back!!!_

_Sry for the long wait, I had writter's block on most of this and couldnt find a good stopping point._

_So here's chapter 9! i hope you enjoy. I'm goin to try and make this fic more enjoyable so bear with me._

**_PLZ, PLZ, REVIEW_**

* * *

/////////////////////////////////////////////////

* * *

The ride home was uneventful. He arrived entered his house sometime around eleven o' clock and went straight to bed. 

_'I can't believe that I just cleaned the entire cave.'_ Terry thought tiredly._ 'I am never doing that again.'_

He was too tires to change his clothes, so he fell onto his bed with his working clothes on and almost immediately fell asleep, 'Almost' because something in his pocket was poking him. Instead of taking the offensive object out of his pocket, he opted to roll over to his back. In his half asleep state he didn't notice the green glow that came from his pocket, the source being the neon green gem that he had found earlier that day.

It glowed with its eerie light as terry fell asleep.

///////////////////////////////////////////////////

* * *

Terry woke up the next morning with a slight headache. The sunlight from his window was shinning relentlessly in his face and no matter what he did it wouldn't leave him alone. 

His eyes squinted through the light and he read his alarm clock. The red numbers stared mockingly back at him, with the time being 10:05.

**_'10:05?!!' _**

'I'm gonna be late!' terry practically shouted as he shot out of bed and raced around, tying to get ready for school.

Crashing down the stairs, he fell headlong towards the door.

"Terry?"

He turned his head slightly, trying to realize who said his name; but the distraction was all he needed to crash headfirst into the front door.

**_Bang_**

_'Ouch! Oh the pain…' _

"Terry? Are you all right?" _'No I just felt like banging my head on the door and writhe in pain on the floor for fun.' _He thought sarcastically.

"Gotta get to school…" He mumbled, picking himself up from the floor and reaching for the doorknob.

Terry's mom had an amused and slightly concerned look on her face as she said, "Um, sweetie…Today is Saturday."

Terry froze, and with an audible sigh collapsed into a heap on the floor.

"Why don't you come and get some breakfast." She walked back into the kitchen, trying desperately to hide a laugh behind her hand, and left Terry to collect himself.

_'So _that'_s why the alarm clock didn't go off.'_ He got up off the floor and dusted himself off. His headache was worse and he could've sworn that there was a bump on his head the size of a grapefruit. Wincing at how he felt, he walked into the kitchen trying to salvage any dignity he had left.

He retrieved the things he needed for cereal and sat in an unoccupied chair. His mom was sitting opposite of him, eating some toast and reading the newspaper.

"You seem to be really tired today." Glancing over the top of her newspaper, Terry's mom commented. Terry, who had gotten into a starring contest with his cereal bowl, jerked his head up at the spoken words. After he finished processing what had been said, he replied with a rather vague answer.

"Yah, well, I was up late last night." He went back to eating his cereal; for some reason today he was acting quite differently, like he was hiding something. Terry's mom picked up on the change in attitude and was caught between suspicion and concern.

Terry noticed the expression on her face and spoke to clarify himself; "I was cleaning the cave all night."

"The entire cave?" she asks with mock surprise, "Now why can't you clean the house once in awhile?" A sly smile soon grows on her face, amusement constantly present.

Terry groaned and his head fell onto the table with a thud. Ms. McGinnins laughed at her son's antics, no matter how unusual they were. After a few seconds of wallowing in self-pity, Terry lifted his head and went back to his now soggy cereal.

He was in the middle of rinsing his cereal bowl when the phone ringed. Mrs. McGinnis got up from her seat and headed over to the phone. She answered it with a cheery "hello" and immediately started talking to whoever was on the other line. After a few minutes of phone conversation, she put pulled the receiver away from her face and walked back towards Terry.

She held out her hand, with the phone in it, and told Terry that it was for him. He momentarily set his half clean bowl down and put the receiver next to his ear.

"Hey Terry." Max's voice came over the phone.

"Hey Max, what's up?" Terry finished cleaning up his breakfast mess and exited the kitchen, heading for his room.

"Nothing much, just calling to remind you about today."

Terry froze mid-step on the stairs. He frantically searched his brain, trying to figure out what he was supposed to be doing today.

Max must have taken his silence as a no, and took it upon her to remind him.

"You know, the history report…library…computers…homework…am I ringing any bells yet?" 

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Terry continued his trek to his room. "What time were we supposed to meet?"

"Oh, about, 11 o'clock…at the library." 

As Terry entered his room he glanced at the clock that rested on his dresser, the red lights tauntingly displaying the time for him.

**_'10:55' _**

_'I think that the clock has something against me.'_

_"_I'm already there, so I'll see you in a few minutes." 

"Yah… see ya then…"

"Bye." And with that they both hung up. Terry just stood there for a minute staring at the silent phone, until a glance at the taunting clock pulled him out of his stupor. He rushed around the room, collecting all the things he would need for the history project. Stuffing all the papers in an empty backpack, he made his way to his door before he stopped and looked over his shoulder.

As an afterthought, he retrieved the green gem, placed it in a padded container, and stuffed that in his pant's pocket.

'_Maybe Max can help me figure out what this thing is…'_

"You look tired." Max commented for the fifth time, hoping to get a response this time. They had been at the library for about thirty minutes now and Terry hadn't really said anything at all. She glanced over her book, trying to see if Terry had acknowledged her question yet.

Terry looked up from the newspaper article he had been viewing. He was acting a little more like himself now, earlier he was extremely clumsy and paranoid. Of course, he blamed all of this on his lack of sleep, and Max reluctantly agreed. She still thought something was going on.

"I am pretty tired," Terry admitted. "I had to reorganize the cave last night." He lowered his head back to his work, frustrated that there weren't many clips about Amity Park.

"Man, there's no tellin' how much useless junk got packed up in there." Max commented, before going back to her book.

"I think I had towers of boxes cave in on me at least ten times in twenty minutes." Terry and Max both laughed quietly. "Well, it did pay off," Terry continued. "In one of the boxes that fell on me contained some stuff about Amity Park."

Max set her book down, letting Terry know that he had her attention. He leaned over the tabled, silently saying that this would be information that needed to be kept secret.

"I found out that Bruce had gone to Amity Park quite awhile ago. He had found some kind of weird energy signal coming from there and went there to check it out."

"I'm guessing that this all happened when that big invasion happened?"

Terry nodded, "You bet ya. It had happened before that too. The reports said that it gave off the largest spike in it's power right when the invasion was ended, and nothing could figure out what the energy was made of. It had its similarities to certain things but wouldn't match up with any others." He paused, glancing around to check if anyone was listening. When he saw that they weren't, he continued. "Apparently, that giant spike was the last time it was recorded _and_ it broke the scale."

"Wow…" Max commented. "I wonder what it could have been."

"I don't know, but that reminds me…" Terry suddenly began to fish something out of his pocket, saying, "Something else that I found in there…" He withdrew a rectangular container, "…was this." He handed it to Max and waited to see what she could make of it.

Max gently took the container into her hands, and checked to make sure that no one was watching. When she saw no one, she lifted the lid and placed it one the table and looked at what was inside.

A neon green gem stared back at her; it seemed to hold its own light and its color seemed to swirl like a marble or mercury.

"Bruce found that in some weird circle thing at Amity Park when he went to help with the clean up." Terry informed her as she gently ran a finger over its smooth surface.

"What kind of thing is this?" Max asked, glancing over at Terry.

He shrugged, "I don't know. There wasn't anything else in the box about it and there isn't anything on the Internet about it either. It was kind of just there."

Max went back to inspecting the unusual gem, holding it up to the light and testing its weight. "Did you notice how it seems like you can look into it? It's so smooth that I don't think that it is natural in any way." She handed it back to Terry and he put it back into its container. With the container safely put back in his pocket he continued his conversation with Max.

"And that gem isn't even the most confusing thing that has happened lately. Last night I had this really weird dream."

"A dream?" Max asks incredulously.

"Yah, it was so realistic that I was wondering if it was even a dream."

"So, what happened?"

Terry closed his eyes as he recalled the confusing dream he had last night when he got home from the cave.

"It was dark…"

////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

* * *

_Darkness surrounded him, letting no light leak through the black backdrop. Small green orbs, about the size of his fist, were scattered about. They all floated with variations of heights and distances, and they were the things that broke the darkness. They only gave off enough light to illuminate themselves, but they could be easily seen. _

_He felt extremely lightweight, like as if he was on the surface of the moon or submerged in cold water. If he couldn't feel the smooth ground beneath his feet, he would have sworn that he was floating. _

"Where am I?" _Terry asked himself. His voice echoed across the dark plain, contorting it and making it sound hollow and alone. It sent chills down his spine. _

_Hesitantly, Terry took a few steps forward. No sound came from this action. He spread his hands out in front of him, trying to find anything solid. He walked for what seemed like twenty minutes before he stopped and let his hands fall back to his side. _

_'_Where am I?' _Terry asked again. A green orb floated in front if his face, causing him to pause in his questioning. It was only a few feet away from him and he could easily reach it if he held his hand out. _

'What is this?'_ He held his hand out and the orb quickly bobbed out of the way, moving over to the right about three yards away. Terry tilted his head to the side in confusion; the orb bobbed up and down before it slowly headed off in another direction. _

_On an impulse, Terry followed the orb. His eyes and attention focused on the taunting light. Up ahead, he could hear a muffled thud and a grunt, like someone had just jumped off a high place. _

_In the split second that his attention was diverted, the orb suddenly disappeared. Leaving no trace of where it had gone or if it had even been there to begin with. Terry's head spun around as he tried to find out where his guide went. He was confused when it didn't show up but multiple other orbs light up like fireflies in the dark. _

_More noise filtered to him from somewhere in the dark. Training his ears, Terry listened to try and figure out where the sound was coming from. A few seconds later, Terry opened his eyes and headed in a seemingly random direction. The green orbs were becoming more frequent and with the collected light he could dimly see himself. _

_He was starting to be able to hear his own footsteps, they echoed across the dark plain and began to gain some substance. ' _

_Another thud and grunt, this time accompanied with an exclamation of triumph. Terry hurried forward. He knew that there was someone else here and maybe that person would know how to get back. _

_A moving body appeared on the horizon, the green orbs were mostly congregated over there. The body was jumping up and down, so high that it wouldn't seem natural, and was trying to catch the green orbs. And each time he, for it was defiantly a he, caught an orb it would absorb into his chest and his face would become confused for a moment before becoming determined. _

_Terry had just reached him as he landed on the ground once again, cradling a green orb to his chest. Terry stopped in his approach, the teen still had his back to him and Terry seceded to make his presence known. _

"Who are you?"

_The teen froze right as he was crouching down for another jump. He slowly turned his head and Terry got his first good look at the teen. _

_He was wearing a white t-shirt with an old logo of some kind and a pair of faded jeans, he had china blue eyes framed by raven black hair. A questioning and surprised look spread on his face and in a determined voice answer Terry's question. _

**"I don't know yet." **

_Terry could have sworn that he saw another image hovering over the teen's shoulder; snowy white hair and neon green eyes, a translucent body covered in a torn black jumpsuit, and a strange logo on his chest that resembled a P inside of a D.

* * *

////////////////////////////////_

"After that I woke up"

Max sat there open mouthed as Terry finished the retelling of his dream. She had set her book down at the beginning of the story and it sat precariously at the edge of the table, just waiting for someone to hit the table just right so that it could plummet to the floor.

"Man, that is weird." She was still leaning over the desk waiting to she he knew what it meant. "Did you recognize the guy?"

Terry shook his head and ran his hair through is hair. He had thought about it for a while and he couldn't recall knowing anyone that fit that appearance.

"But that shadow person I saw kind of looked like Danny Phantom. His clothes were torn and his hair was messy, but it looked a lot like him." He paused as he contemplated why there were similarities. "Something else that was weird was that the floating green orbs were the same color as the gem I found. And I the gem was in my pocket when I went to bed."

"Do you think there is a connection?" Max asked when Terry paused for breath. He closed his eyes in thought. He twirled the gem in his fingers, feeling the unnaturally smooth sides as he considered his answer.

"I think that I need to do some more research. If the white haired guy _was_ Danny Phantom, then who was the black haired guy? I don't think that this was random and this gem is probably at the center of it. I'm thinking of scanning the next time I go to the cave. The readings might be able to help me out a little more and I'll probably ask Bruce more about it."

Max nodded her head, signaling that she agreed with him. "So what did this guy look like again? Not the Phantom one."

"He was average height, looked to be about 15, he had raven black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt with some red logo on the chest and faded jeans and regular shoes." Terry started to collect his papers and put them in his backpack. "He looked like a regular kid, his clothes style seemed a little old to me but it wasn't unusual."

"Hmmm," Max also collected her things and got ready to leave. "He didn't saw any name at all?" Terry shook his head no. "Well, I'll do a Internet search to see if anyone fits that description."

"Max maybe you should narrow the search to Amity Park. I still think that this is all connected somehow."

They both got up and made their way out of the almost empty library. Once outside, they said goodbye and headed in the direction of their homes. Terry's mind was still on his dream and he was going over every detail that he could think of.

He arrived at his house with no more progress that this morning.

'I guess it'll have to wait."

**_

* * *

Well, ther ya have it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Plz submit a review. I want to know what you think. Plz. _**

**_Well I dont really know what will happen in the next chapter so it will probably be short._**

**_See ya._**

_(I passed my exam! I'm so happy!)_


	10. Hiding in Plain Sight

_**Yes i know that this chapter is very short, but i had writer's block and i needed to post something. **_

_**I need help with teh next chapter; see, i am horrible at writing effective fighting scenes and I would like to enlist someone's help. Plz help me!**_

_**Plz review!**_

_

* * *

_

_A blue-eyed boy walked in the darkness, his messy black hair bobbing up and down with each step. He appeared to be looking for something by the way his gaze swept over the dark void. His clothes were slightly torn and his skin was dry, his face was slightly hallowed and he wore no shoes or socks but overall he looked healthy._

_The only sound to e heard were his echoing footsteps, bringing a steady rhythm that vaguely resembled a heartbeat._

_There weren't any green orbs floating around anymore. The only light in the room was coming from the teen himself. The teen earlier realized that the green orbs represented his forgotten memories and had gone to retrieve them. Some of them were easy and willing to be caught while others were rather difficult. The more difficult ones were bad memories like of the bully, (only that particular orb went out of its way to hit him repeatedly on the head.) Others were of battles that he had fought in. The easy orbs were memories of friends, like Sam and Tucker, school (even though it was boring,) accomplishments, and his family. _

_Unfortunately, he still hadn't found out what had happened to him or what his name was. He knew what he looked like, blue eyes black hair, and that he was fifteen years old, but his name was left out of the information. _

_Something that confused him was this one person who kept appearing in certain memories. He was the same age as the teen, he had white hair green eyes, and a weird black and white suite with and equally wired DP symbol. The teen didn't know this guys name but sometimes it seemed as if they were the same person._

"_Oh well," he thought. Even if he didn't know everything at least he wasn't completely lost he wasn't lost in a thinking circle any more. _

'Amity Park._' That was his hometown it wasn't very well known until "something" showed up, he still didn't know what that something was, but the town was interesting enough anyway. There were different places that he remembered visiting often, like this one restaurant that was very popular for the teens._ _"What was it called again?" he_ _though._

'Oh yah, it was called the Nasty Burger.' 

_There was another building, a high school, that he was at frequently, _'Casper High'

_He also knew who his family, friends, and enemies were. He remembered his mom and dad, and that they were some kind of scientist; he remembered his sister, Jazz and how she wanted to be a psychiatrist; Sam and Tucker, his two best friends._

_But…who was he?_

_There had to be at least one more orb somewhere around here, and that one would be the one that contained his name; maybe that was why it was so hard to find._

'What will I do when I recover all my memories?'_ that thought made him pause on his walk; he hadn't really thought about that before. Would he continue to wander this void? Or would he be able to find a way out?_

_He searched his most recent memories of the void; all that he ever saw was the green orbs, his memories, the darkness and that one teen with grey eyes._

'Who was that teen anyway?'_ he thought to himself. '_He wasn't in any of my memories and I haven't seen him since he disappeared.'

_He continued with his walk, the footsteps echoing constantly, and he continued his thoughts. '_Maybe he was from the outside. If he was, then there is a place outside of this void I am in.'

'If I find him again maybe he can tell me the way out.'_ He thought excitedly._

_The other teen had asked him what his name was and he had answered truthfully. The weird thing was that the other had looked over his shoulder with something akin to confusion on his face before he faded out completely. _

_The blue eyed teen sighed, he wanted to know his name so badly; but he couldn't do that if he couldn't find anymore of those green orbs. There had to be something here that contained his name, he just had to find it._

_He continued his search, he wouldn't give up, and there was still hope. He wasn't one to give up so easily, so he treaded on._

_If only he had stoppede to look over his shoulder, then maybe he would have seen the transparent form of a white haired teen that hovered behind him._

_What was that saying about hiding in plain sight?

* * *

**There you go; once again i would like to have some help witht the next chapter so plz help me!!!!**_

**(REVIEW)**


	11. Chapter 11

SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!! I am very sory about teh lack of updates! I've hit a major writers block! Luckily, I was able to drag this out of me...sorry that it's so short!! I have no inspiration!! So, this chapter is just to let you know that this story isnt dead yet.

Well, here's chapter 11 of 'The Phantom's Gem.'

Enjoy!

* * *

"You're late." A cold voice called out from the shadows of the staircase, watching as the hired gang entered the lab. Metallic wall shown with newness and a collection of strange equipment lay scattered around the large area. A strange construction seemed to be being built into one of the walls, showing some kind of archway leading into the hollowed out wall. 

"We ran into some trouble." Another voice, this one higher pitched and slightly squeaky, commented back. "Besides it's not like we missed the deadline."

The first man only snorted with disdain at his employees, he couldn't believe that he had to hire such imbeciles but at least their services came cheep. It also would have been suspicious if he had one of his own flunkies stole the items he needed so he recruited some 'non-suspicious' help from a local gang. At least they got the job done, even if they were complete morons.

"Where do you want these, Boss?" The leader of the Jokerz gang asked loftily, gesturing to the power cells they had stolen a few days prior. They were able to lift four this time, bringing the total count up to ten. Luckily for the employer, he only needed a few more things and then they would be on their merry little way.

"Put them over there by that table with the rest of them." The still hidden man said, pointing over to the specified direction. "And be careful with that equipment. If you break it then you have to get another one to replace it."

"Yea, yea, we hear ya. Don't get your panties in a bunch." The lack of respect irked the employer, but there was only so much a few thousand dollars could buy. The gang members put the newly acquired power cells next to the other ones and walked towards their Boss.

"Now hand over the cash. We finished the job in the allotted time and the contract wasn't violated." Their leader spoke up, stopping a few feet away from the staircase. Their employer tossed an off-white bag at the leader, who caught it easily, and dismissed them with the wave of a hand.

Once all the Jokerz had cleared out, the man emerged from the shadows of the staircase. The man was of medium height with reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes. He was wearing a black suit, slightly creased from movement, and polished black shoes. His face was sharp edged and he had a thin, silvery scar run from the corner of his right eye towards the bottom of his ear.

The man walked through the lab, intent on inspecting the power cells. A few minutes later he let out a sigh of relief, thankful that there was no signs of damage or sabotage. He was wary of the gang he had hired and didn't trust them as far as he could throw them.

Deep inside him he felt a great anticipation of finally finishing what he had started. It had taken his decades to finally figure out the configurations to this technology and now all he needed to do was put the pieces together. It would be a scientific breakthrough and a wonderful asset to him if he could recreate a machine that hadn't been used for at least forty years.

He mentally went over the checklist for the necessary equipment for the machine he was going to make. He grew excited when he realized that he was only missing one item.

This item was probably going to be the hardest one to find yet. A power source that wouldn't fail and that was made of the same element that he was trying to reach. The level of energy would have to be off the scales for it to turn the machine on and it would have to be small enough to be transportable so that he could get it into his lab.

But where could he find such a condensed form of ectoplasm?

* * *

A few hundred miles away in the same city, a certain green gem glowed.

* * *

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

_I'm really sorry for the short chapter, it hit an estamite of 800 words. That's bad, even for me. Sorry!_

_Well, teh good news is that I have a plot! Finally! But the bad news is that I dont know how to plan out Danny's and Terry's interaction. So, if you have any ideas for anything concerning them meeting let me know!! Plz!_

_I know I dont deserve it but please review!!!_


End file.
